Roxanne, A Story about Cuddles and Robots
by DJ-Romio
Summary: DJ-Romio.. Gotta love em.


DJ- Romio, that's the name..  
Don't misinterpret me.. I'm not all that romantic, i can't be soft.. because there's only one way to the top. And i want money, and power. *cough* and i mean hugs and blankets.

I'm not really a DJ.. but, I'll tell you more about that later.. for now let me tell you why I'm writing this in a cold bedroom.. long after the sun said goodbye. It's all about Roxanne, She's not like other girls.. not because she's has a bigger heart.. but, because she's bot. Well, a robot and a cute one too. *wink* Now i know we are a unlikely pair being how I'm a homo... homosapien *wink* But i love her.. batteries included.

About the robot part, well.. it may seem strange to you to have metal and flesh holding hands.. but, I'm not all that like you either.. and you think I'm a grand kiddo.. don't ya? Let me prime the situation.. i was born on Earth.. but left awhile back, My current contract restricts me from telling you how or why.. but, let's say i had to break some guys bones. I kidds.. I'm on planet "skips" right now.. I came here looking for something beautiful and i found her. Yup, Roxanne i know why she makes me so happy.. it's because she does care about everything.. she has real strong emotions and i love how innocent she is.

Alright, i know you gals and gents are dying to know more about Roxanne. So here it is, both of her parents are bots of course.. and they care for their flash drive.. their words.. not mine. And i get why they are so protective of her and why they do what they do.. wait, never mind.. i don't.. i try to.. but i can not. i mean wiping your daughter memories slate clean shouldn't be done for talking back. We may be different but.. i love my girl, not just because of her voice.. but also her butt.. hahha, wanna know why? because that's where her heart is.. weird right.

I had met Roxy at a Pluming.. it's when the native species of skips break from their shells and take flight. We both were a bit out of place there, when i seen her, she had the most beautiful smile.. i might as well had fallen in love with her that day. I didn't though.. that day i was in a bad mood.. and she cheered me up right quick.. maybe it was the fact that Roxy was a bot that made me uninterested.. but, not before long i had the perfect girl for me.

So let me tell about this date i had with Roxanne. Hey before i do that.. let me describe her a little.. she has beautiful brown hair with brown eyes.. she stands as tall as yoda.. and i need to bend over a little just to give her a kiss which gives me jolt.. I'm not kidding she's conductive. Back to the date.. Roxanne and i are lying on spaceship dust.. Haah! oh right you all call those clouds, silly people. She loves to cuddle.. almost like a reboot.. which I'm glad to provide... after a recharges, we do what lovers do and relax under the winds. smiles turns to aches and worries quickly as she explains to me how she's been taken advantage of by friends. it breaks my heart to know this.. to know that she was forced to what no little girl wants to do, what should i do fight the evil.. and protect her from new threats? i chose to protect and now Roxanne is gone.

_s$_s  
_.s$$_s$  
_s$$$'_s$$  
_.s$$$³´_,_s$$³  
_s$$$$³_.s$'_$$³  
_,_$$$$$._s$³_³$  
_$_$$$$$$s_s$³_³,  
_s$_'³$$$$$$s_$$$  
_$$_³$$$$$$s._³$$s  
_³$._³$$$$$$$s_.s$$$_s´  
_`$$._³$$$$$$$_$$$$_s³  
_³$$s_³$$$$$$s$$$³_s$'  
_³$$s_$$$$$s$$$$'_s$$  
_`s._$$$$_s$$$$$$$$³_.s$$³_s  
_$$_s$$$$..s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$³_s$  
_s$.s$$$$s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_s$$  
_s$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$³  
_s$$$ssss$$$$$$$$$$$$$ssss$$$$$´  
_$$s§§§§§§§§§s$$$$$$s§§§§§§§§s$,  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§s$s§§§§§§§§§§§§s

_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§§§§§§§³  
_³§§§§§³  
_³§³

 _ **Thanks for reading.. I've been shy to post this and hope my peeps will like it. :)**_  
 _ **tell me what you like about this so i can better my work.**_

 _ **Also.. this a spin off of "Space Dandy".. well, kinda.. not much actually.**_


End file.
